Magic
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Trish has the night of her life... Trish, Jericho, Lita. Sequel to 'Lady'


She bit her lip as she spotted him across the way. Her heart fluttered like a bunch of butterflies in her chest as she stared down the hallway at him. 

He was such a beautiful man, a god amongst mere mortals. And she'd found herself unable to stop thinking about him ever since that night. 

Trish Stratus felt a tiny smile quirk her lips as she watched him in the middle of a conversation. He seemed oblivious of her scrutiny, and that was perfectly fine with her - when, suddenly, the man turned his head in her direction. 

The little blonde's breath caught in her throat, her heart thumping like a double bass drum. Those beautiful crystal-blue eyes fixed on her intently, a soft, gentle expression on his face. He allowed his gaze to travel up and down, raking over her body and causing a tiny sigh to escape her. It felt as though he were making love to her with his eyes... 

Chris Jericho spoke softly to the person with whom he was speaking, then began to make his way down the hallway - directly toward her. She felt her heart racing more still as a small smile crossed his lips. 

"Hello, Trish," he said, and she swallowed hard, a smile returning to her face as she gave him a short nod. 

"Hi, Chris." She wondered why she was feeling this way. A mere week or so ago, she'd never so much as given this man a second thought. But now, after he'd rescued her from the clutches of the nutty Steven Richards and Victoria, she couldn't help but see him in a whole new light. And, not that she'd never noticed this before, but he sure was an exceptionally handsome man. 

Jericho blinked, a soft smile spreading across his face as he eyed her gently. She was so cute and sweet, he couldn't help but feel his heartstrings tugging as he looked upon her. He knew she'd been watching him for awhile, and it made him feel good. 

"You look lovely tonight," he said casually, his gaze lingering on her face. It was true and he meant every word. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to a late dinner after RAW came to an end, but he was uncertain. She'd never cared much for him before, and the truth was, he couldn't blame her. Lord knew, he'd been quite the jerk toward the little blonde. In recent months, he and Christian had been downright rude, and he'd made more than one mention of her needing a 'dose of Vitamin C.' Why would she ever want to go out with him? 

But then... There was that little matter of her planting a tender kiss on him the previous week. Sure, he'd saved her, but that had to mean something more than just that. 

"Trish," he said slowly, his gaze remaining fixed to her chocolate-brown eyes. He felt tentative as he went on, not hesitating. "How about dinner tonight? After the show?" 

The little blonde tilted her head to one side, her breath catching in her throat. Had she really just heard him correctly? She was acutely aware of the way her heart was now thumping, her pulse quickening as she locked eyes with him. 

"Dinner?" she echoed, hating the fact that there was the slightest little quaver in her voice. He could have any one of his pick of beautiful woman, and he was directing his attentions on her? After all, even though he harped himself as one, he was a 'sexy beast.' 

"Never mind," Chris said, embarrassed. He ducked his head slightly, as though mortified, finding it suddenly difficult to look at her. "I know you would never want to go out with someone like me, so... I'm sorry." 

"No," Trish protested, shaking her head. She dared to reach out with one hand, which instantly pressed against his chin. Gently, she tilted his head back up so that he was again looking into her eyes. "I was just... surprised," she admitted. "I just wondered why you would ever want to date me." She lowered her eyes slightly in her self-effacing manner, then dared to look at him through her eyelashes. 

He couldn't believe it. Trish Stratus was wondering why he would want to go out with her? My God, she was so beautiful and breathtaking. And who was he kidding? She was, quite simply put, a goddess. 

"Trish," he said softly, his gaze tender as he kept his blue eyes on her brown, "you're adorable... Any guy would be a fool not to want you." 

She examined his expression, seeing that he clearly meant every word he'd just spoken. It took her breath away that a man could be so sweet toward her - which was something she hadn't experienced since Jeff Hardy had left the WWE several months back. No man since had ever invoked such deep and intense feelings in her. 

A slow, more confident smile spread across the blonde woman's face as a warmth spread throughout her insides. She felt giddy at the idea of going on a date with him, the prospect filling her with wonderful ideas. 

"Anyway," she said softly, "I would love to go out with you tonight, Chris..." 

His smoldering smile grew and blossomed into a full-fledged grin, and Trish felt her knees nearly buckling as she melted. There was a definite electricity in the air, a magic between them. She couldn't help feeling that this was going to be the greatest night of her life. 

She was filled with nervous, yet delicious anticipation as she stood in front of the mirror in the divas' locker room. The show had come to an end several minutes earlier, and she was now dressed in her street clothes, happy she had brought a few changes of wardrobe with her. 

Trish finger-brushed her long blonde hair as she examined her reflection. She was clad in a strappy black dress that fit lusciously against her form. Her stomach did little flips as she reapplied her lipstick, and she was dismayed to realize her hand was actually shaking. 

"Hey... Wow, look at you." 

A small smile crossed her face as she noticed Lita in back of her in the mirror. Her redheaded friend stood by, arms crossed over her chest, an amused grin on her face. She turned around to face the other woman, glancing down at herself before she spoke. 

"How do I look? Do I look okay?" 

The redhead let out a long whistle, a chuckle escaping her. 

"Well, I'll say this... I'm glad I already have Edge and don't have to compete with you for him," she replied. When Trish giggled, she went on. "Seriously, Trish, you look so pretty. Hot date tonight, huh?" She nudged her friend and leaned in conspiratorially. "So, who's the guy?" 

The petite blonde bit her lip, another smile curling one side of her mouth. What on earth would Lita think? Then, meeting the other diva's hazel eyes, she revealed his identity. 

"Well... Believe it or not, it's Chris Jericho..." 

The redhead arched a brow in surprise. Cocking her head to one side, she posed the question on her mind. 

"Jericho, huh? Do you think he's sincere? I mean, nothing up his sleeve or anything?" 

Trish nodded confidently. 

"I'm sure," she said softly. "Lita, if you could have only seen him, and heard him. He... he really makes me feel good - like a lady. No man's made me feel that way since Jeff." 

The taller woman smiled and clapped her hands together. 

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel," she admitted. "Edge makes me feel the exact same way. He's just... God, there aren't enough words in the English language for me to describe the way I feel about that man." 

"It's magic, huh?" 

Lita looked directly into Trish's eyes at her choice of words. Then, after a beat, she nodded. 

"Yeah... that's exactly what it's like. When I'm with him, it's like magic." 

"You're so lucky," the little blonde said. "I want more than anything to find what you guys have." 

"Well..." the redhead began, a tiny smile touching her lips. "... maybe you already have." 

The two divas looked up as a knock suddenly sounded at the door. Trish glanced over, biting her lip as she realized it very well might be Jericho coming to meet her. He'd told her he would be meeting her just outside her locker room earlier that night. 

Lita gave her a reassuring smile as she strode over to the door. Not lost on her was the fact that her stomach felt as though a million butterflies were flapping their wings inside. And so, she took a deep breath and reached out for the doorhandle, opening it to him. 

Sure enough, standing just outside and peering at her from the doorway, was Chris Jericho. His handsome face wore a slightly sly, crooked smile as he gazed at her, his blue eyes filled with appreciation. Trish's breath caught as she realized he was holding something behind his back. Then, as he moved his arm around to his front, he held out a huge bouquet of roses out to her. 

She let out a small gasp of surprise and delight, her eyes lighting up as she gladly accepted the flowers, raising them up to her nose to take a long whiff. They were a colorful assortment of red, pink, white and yellow long-stemmed roses, and she felt touched as she stepped out of the locker room to join him. Roses were her very favorites, and she wondered how he knew that. She cast one last quick glance over her shoulder at Lita, who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. 

The smile was still on Trish's face as she walked down the arena hallway with Chris, who eyed her appreciatively, his gaze sweeping over her. Then, he offered her his arm, which she accepted after a few seconds of shyness. 

"So, where are we going tonight?" 

The blond man smiled as he turned toward her again. 

"I made some late night dinner reservations at a nice Italian place I know that just ten minutes away," he replied. "I hope you're hungry." 

Trish smiled. She actually was a little hungry, as she hadn't really eaten much before the show aside from a small salad. 

"Oh, I am..." 

Dinner had been marvelous, and Trish couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten so much and had so much fun. Normally, she would have counted carbs and calories, but tonight had just been magnificent, and all about having fun. Chris was quite the conversationalist, although that hadn't surprised her, as everyone knew how much the blond man liked to talk. 

As they walked back to the hotel, she giggled a little, slightly buzzed from the red wine they'd ordered with their dinner. The truth was, the diva wasn't really much of a drinker, but she'd gotten a good three glasses of the beverage down. And she was feeling mighty good right now. 

They were just approaching the hotel, and she didn't want the night to end. Still, she was tired, as was Chris, as evident by the way he continuously yawned. 

"Am I boring you that much?" she asked with a giggle, her brown eyes sparkling as she fixed them on his handsome face. 

Jericho shook his head. 

"Never... But I think we should call it a night - it's late, and we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow." 

Trish offered him a small pout that he found adorable. 

"It's not that late." 

Smirking, he held out of arm, offering her a glimpse at his watch. 

"Two-thirty eight, I'm afraid. C'mon, little girl, let's get you up to your room and off to bed... There's always tomorrow night." He gave her a small, friendly nudge, and she laughed. 

"I can hardly wait," she said softly. By now, they were walking up to the second floor, where both their rooms were located. "I want you to know that I had a really great time tonight, Chris." 

"Well, I'm glad to be of service," he said with a soft smile. "I enjoyed it, too." 

Trish grew silently thoughtful as they inched closer to her hotel room, a tiny smile playing at her lips. She really felt good tonight, and hadn't felt anywhere near this way for a long time. But Chris really made her open up and feel things she hadn't experienced in far too long. 

She was still holding onto the bouquet he'd given her earlier that night. Now, she cradled them in her arms - almost as one would cradle a baby. 

"Well... here's my room." 

"Yeah... So I noticed," Chris observed. He grew serious as he leaned casually against the door frame, his blue eyes fixed to her lovely face. "Trish, I..." He fumbled over his words for a beat, actually worried about continuing despite their comfortable and genial evening together. 

"What?" she pressed, blinking as she studied his expression. Oddly enough, it seemed to be one of unease all of a sudden. "Tell me, Chris..." 

"Oh, hell..." The blond man reached out with his left hand, gently moving her face just enough and inching his face closer, only to press his lips firmly down on hers. He sighed in her mouth as he felt the little blonde's soft, hot tongue come into play, the little way she swirled it around his own leaving him nearly breathless. The kiss continued for another moment or more until he raised his head, his temperature definitely risen. 

"Wow..." Trish said, a grin spreading across her face. "That was nice." 

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, his gaze drinking her in lovingly. "And I have so many things I want to say, but... I think they'll wait till tomorrow. We're both tired, and..." He gestured to his watch, and the blonde woman nodded. 

"Okay... But you have to promise me you'll tell me everything you wanted to say tomorrow then." 

"It's a deal," Chris said with a chuckle. "Beautiful Trish... Thank you for the honor of going on this date with me." He took hold of her free hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. 

She giggled, still giddy from the night they'd had. She felt as though she were living in a really nice, beautiful dream - but yet she knew it to be reality. One thing was certain - she was going to really sleep tonight. 

"Until tomorrow, m'lady..." He watched her with large blue puppy dog eyes as she swiped her keycard through her door. Then, she turned back toward him and smiled, waving. To his pleasant surprise, she blew him a kiss, and he found himself beaming. 

What a wonderful night it had turned out to be. And Chris Jericho planned on making the next night even better.   


End   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
